Ways to Die
by Mykindleisawesome
Summary: In short, the Overlord wins and bad things happen. WARNING: Character death. (Duh) To be read with tissues.


**Yeah, another one. A short short, almost. They're all tied together, and... Well... you'll see. Grab your Kleenexes, cus this will be terribly sad. I don't own Ninjago. Info at the bottom.**

It looked hopeless from the point of view of any bystander. Three ninja were down, one was battling his own sister, and the last...

The last one had a limp. He was battling the Overlord, for goodness sake!

Yes, in the eyes of a bystander, this would be the moment most would lose hope. But not Lloyd. He was now standing at the top, a symbol of defiance itself. He could feel his Sensei sending all that he could, support.

Wu sat back on the dragon, wondering how he could help. That's when he saw it, the first sign of a miracle. Nya was turning back, no longed a slave to darkness. He felt a rush as the siblings made their way to their friends, with the intent to turn them back as well.

The Overlord sneered. So the pathetic children weren't as incompetent as he thought...

He was suddenly blasted backwards, hit by a ray of light. Green, to be exact. His rival stood before him, all of his weight on one foot.

Oh, how easy it would be to just knock him over! Crush him like a petty bug. He relished the thought, and sent a wave of darkness back at his foe.

To his dismay, his foe remained standing. "You won't win this, Overlord."

The being chuckled. "No, human, it is you that won't survive. Against a creature like me, you don't stand a chance."

Then they fought. Green against dark. If was a marvelous sight to behold, the ninja thought. They were all back now, the way they should be.

That's when it all went wrong.

The Overlord lashed out with his tail, hitting Lloyd's bad ankle. He laughed as his opponent cried out, falling on his knees. He reached out, and picked up the worthless being. "You see," I whispered, "you never stood a chance."

All Lloyd could register was the pain. And then, he was falling. He hit the pavement, hard. He felt something shatter, heard a loud crack, and struggled to draw in a breath.

So this is what it's like. To die, he wondered.

His teammates and Nya gathered around him. Nya was flat out crying, and his teammates looked on the verge of tears as well.

He struggled to say something, but couldn't get the words out. Everything hurt. His vision began to blur.

"Lloyd - don't." Nya whispered. Her body wracked with sobs.

He began remembering everything. When his dad left him. He was so sad. So young. He couldn't understand what was happening.

He blinked, and coughed. Blood came out, and he felt sick.

Darkly's. That awful boarding school. He could never fit in, and believed whoever told him he couldn't. He was kicked out, but proffered to think of it as his choice to leave.

But it wasn't.

For a lot of his life, he never felt love, never felt truly accepted. Until he met the ninja.

Not at first, of course. They hung him from a sign, and he swore revenge on them. He remembered seeing them celebrate one day, and he was alone- again. He couldn't understand what they had that he didn't.

When they captured him, he remembered feeling loved, having friends. Having fun with the ninja.

He gasped for air. "I-I'm... Sorry... I didn't... have the... strength..."

Jay gave him a look. "It wasn't your fault, Lloyd. We would've be the same. Even the greatest heroes... always have their biggest falls." Lloyd watched him blink away tears, and sighed.

All he had to do was let go...

And so he did.

His eyes closed. One last time.

His chest rose, and then fell. One last time.

And then Nya felt his heart beat.

One last time.

**Yep... all done with part one! Now, this will be what happens to the other ninja after the Overlord takes over. I'm planning to write a story about the aftermath of this, and I want three OCs.**

**No Mary Sues.**

**No copies.**

**Good submissions.**

**And please, read next time as well. I want three OCs, two elements like the four originals, and one like Lloyd's. Maybe more, maybe less, depending on how many I get. Two ninja will survive, I'll tell you in the last chapter. They're up for romantic stuff. So choose wisely.**

**Here's the form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname?:**_

_**Element:**_

_**Color:**_

**_Weapon:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_History:_**

**_Strengths:_**

**_Weaknesses:_**

**_Fears:_**

**_Anything else?:_**

**_Submit only one, please! Make them unique! _**


End file.
